Warriors OCs Wanted
by Sea Gazers
Summary: Warriors original characters wanted! Please submit any suggestions you have either by review or PM. Thank you so much and virtual cookies for everyone! :)
1. Intro

I know there are a lot of these, but I really need all four clans of OCs and I can't think of all the ideas for names. So please help me out if you can! :)

I need 1 leader, 1 deputy, 1 medicine cat, about 20 warriors, 4 apprentices, 2 queens and 3 elders for each clan. Please try not to repeat prefixes/suffixes too much within the same clan, thank you.

Thanks for any suggestions you have!

* * *

**FORM:**

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality: (optional)

Other: (optional)

* * *

And here's a short poem thingy! xD

**F**aithful

**I**ndustrious

**R**espectful

**E**nergetic

**S**trong

**T**ough

**A**ttentive

**R**esponsible


	2. ThunderClan

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Stormstar - Dark grey tabby tom.

**Deputy: **Ashface - Dark grey tom with a lighter grey face. Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

**Medicine cat: **Apprentice: Mintpaw

**Warriors:**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Apprentices:**

Mintpaw - Light brown she-cat with white patches and mint-green eyes.

Sparrowpaw - Tawny brown tom with amber eyes.

Fastpaw - Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white right front paw.

**•**

**Queens:**

**•**

**•**

**Elders:**

Torntail - Black tom with stark yellow eyes and a torn tail.

**•**

**•**


	3. ShadowClan

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Ivystar - Silver she-cat with black paws and amber eyes.

**Deputy:**

**Medicine cat:**

**Warriors:**

Brackenfang - Brown tom with a white tail and green eyes.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Apprentices:**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Queens:**

**•**

**•**

**Elders:**

**•**

**•**

**•**


	4. WindClan

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Buzzardstar - Brown tom with black paws and underbelly.

**Deputy: **Hawkflight - A reddish-brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Apprentice: Cherrypaw

**Medicine cat:**

**Warriors:**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw - A light red tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Queens:**

Lilytail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Logkit (brown tom with green eyes) and Turtlekit (tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes).

Leopardspot - A golden she-cat with black spots, tan paws, and amber eyes. Mother to Lionkit (gold tabby tom with one tan paw and amber eyes) and Dappledkit (black she-kit with golden spots and green eyes).

**Elders:**

Fallenshade - A dark smoky gray she-cat with green eyes.

**•**

**•**


	5. RiverClan

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Reedstar - Light grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Ravenfrost - Jet black she-cat with white tail tip and icy blue eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Blackflame - Jet black tom with one white paw and almost illuminating amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Emberheart - White she-cat with a brown underbelly and legs, going up the underside of her neck on her lower jaw, with brown ears, white paws, and a bright orange tail.

Roseclaw - White cat with a big dark brown oval on her back, like a turtle shell, with a lighter brown running up the back of her neck, over the top of her head, with white ears, brown paws and bright orange tail. Has green eyes.

Whitestream - Pale grey she-cat with faint tabby markings and blue eyes.

Pricklefoot - Brown tabby tom with fur that sticks out in all angles.

Twigstep - Very light brown tabby tom with white paws.

Goldenblaze - Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudchaser - Lithe white she-cat with black ear tips and green eyes.

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Apprentices:**

Leafpaw - Silvery-grey she-cat with a long, white-tipped tail.

Blossompaw - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Smokepaw - Smoky grey tom with black markings and yellow eyes.

Weaselpaw - Light brown tom with black underbelly and green eyes.

**Queens:**

Mintpelt - Pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting kits.

Poolsplash - Fluffy, smoky grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Mosskit (smoky grey she-cat with black paws), Mudkit (light grey tom with brown paws), Mousekit (grey tom with icy blue eyes), and Mintkit (light grey she-cat with black markings).

Lilyheart - Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes. Expecting kits.

**Elders:**

Finchwing - Light brown tom with blue eyes and a greying muzzle.

Eagletalon - Golden brown tom with white paws.

Featherspring - Silvery-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes.


	6. Notice

Hi, so some people have been giving me names that are already used in the actual series, and I'm so sorry but I can't use those. However if you want to submit more that are different, I'll gladly take them! Oh, and if you submitted a leader, deputy or medicine cat to a clan that already has one, I can't use those either. I MIGHT make them warriors or elders, though, if you're fine with that. :)

Thanks for all the names but I still need a lot more! :D


End file.
